


Wake Up

by Randir (Qorianth_Grindelwald)



Series: Harry Potter and His Adventures as Master of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorianth_Grindelwald/pseuds/Randir
Summary: "Here, you dropped this." Harry says as he hands Thor his hammer.
Series: Harry Potter and His Adventures as Master of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068320
Kudos: 75





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun. I cannot promise to ever update this so for now it's an oddly ended one-shot.

Thor dropped his hammer before rushing to hug his friends. He's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't notice the dark haired man standing behind him trying to get his attention. 

Harry sighs as he gives up on getting the thunder god's attention the normal way. He turns and grabs the man's hammer and holds it out to him. "Oi, buddy, you dropped this. The middle of a New York street isn't the best place to drop sonething so fancy looking."

Thor turns around with wide eyes. "Thank you?!"

"You're Thor, right? My name's Hadrian, I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes." He scoffs. 

"That is I." Thor says as he takes his hammer back.

"I have a message for you."

"Well go on then!" Tony snaps.

Harry huffs, characters can be so irritating sometimes. "It's time to wake up, Thor. Please wake up..."

"Son, you have to wake up." Harry's voice and face blend into that of Odin's.

"W-what happened?" Thor asks as he looks around in surprise.

"You've been unconscious for a week." Freya explains. "You got hurt in battle. We thought you weren't going to wake up."

"W-wait... that was all a dream?"

"A dream?" Odin asks curiously.

"What happened before I woke up?"

"A visiting healer came to look at you. He was in here for awhile muttering to himself."

"What did he look like?"

"Dark, probably black, hair, green eyes, this odd scar on his face-"

"He was in my dream! At the very end he confronted me and told me to wake up."

"Hmm..." Freya humms softly to herself. "Maybe you were stuck in a vision?"

"Maybe? I don't know."

"Tell me of this vision of your's."

Thor tells his parents about his battles and failures, about Ragnarok and his sister, about Thanos and his plan to wipe out half the universe, then he tells them about their deaths and Loki's feelings and deaths.

"That's awful!" Freya gasps as she covers her mouth. "I must find Loki."

"I am right here, mother." Loki says from the door. "I heard it all. That was some dream you had, brother. Quite realistic if you ask me, but still just a dream. None of that actually happened."

"Stop covering it up, Loki. Don't lie to yourself." Thor says. "You should have said something about how the others were treating you. I would have dropped them in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, right." Loki scoffs.

"They're my friends, Loki, but you're my brother. I can make new friends, better friends, but I can't make a new Loki. I care."

Loki eyes him cautiously  
"Are you sure he didn't hit his head really really hard?"

"No." Freya laughs. "Why don't you go chase down that healer and bring him back for a second checkup if you're worried."

"I will."

"He doesn't have a concussion and nothing is wrong with his head. Whatever you thought was wrong isn't."

"Mind magic?" Loki asks. 

"He's not on any spells other than mine currently. Mine are only working to heal his wounds, they will dissipate once he is fully healed. Please don't let him go out until he is fully healed or else my spells can't dissipate." Harry sighs as he rubbed his head. "Good luck."


End file.
